Kim's Suprise
by Teri Clarissa
Summary: My take on what could of happened after Kim's Christmas Vist
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I dont own Power Rangers, they are own by Saban Entertainment. If I owned them alot  
of stuff would of never happened. There I go rambleing *smacks my head*. I have no money please  
dont sue me.  
  
I came up with this story from a friend and reading another fanfic that went with this idea. Mine will be totally different. I know that I still havent got the second part to New Suprises New Lifes out but I haveing some problems with it. I am working on it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Title: Kim's Suprise!  
Rateing: PG-13  
Timeline: After Kim's Christmas vist  
  
  
Kimberly Hart sat in the Motel 8 that was by the airport in Angel Grove. She was 9 months pregant  
and nobody knew she was there. She had lefted Flordia when she found out she was pregant and  
been hideing from people ever since. She sighed and rubbed her very large belly. She wanted to   
tell Tommy about the baby. But she heard Tommy was dateing Kat, so that was out.  
  
The baby began to move and that sent Kim to the bathroom. "Will this kid ever get off my bladder?"   
Kim asked well she sat on the toliet peeing. Then there was a knock on the door of here motel room.  
"Hold on I am coming." Kim finished in the bathroom and walked to the door and open it. There stood  
Tommy and the gang. "Hey Kim. We finally found you." Kat said hugging Kim, "you are pregant!" Kat   
added and sent everyone into shock mainly Tommy.  
  
The first words out of his mouth was, "Who's the father?" Tommy said dry. Billy popped Tommy's  
arm and lead Kim to the bed and helped her lay down, "Kim this is why you wrote the letter? Where   
you raped?" Billy meant well and Kim knew that. "No, Billy I was not raped. I got pregant the old  
fashion way. And yes this is why I wrote the letter." Kim said rubbing here belly.  
  
Aisha made her way over to Kim. "How far along are you? When is your due date?" Aisha was asking  
her quetions with a happy and cheerful tone. Kim swallowed hard and answered her, "I am 9 months and   
I am over my due date by two days." This hit Tommy with the answer to his question he asked earlier. He was the father of Kims baby. "Who is the daddy?" Aisha asked the second person to ask.  
  
"Its oblivous its Tommy. The dates and all I mean." Rocky said. Everyone looked at Rocky and sighed.  
Kim looked at Tommy and then everyone else, "He is right. Rocky is right." Kat sat down in a chair and   
Tommy almost fell to his knees hearing this. Kim justed sat up and looked at Tommy, "I was not going to  
let you know. You have enough on you with school and being a ranger. I didnt want to put anything else   
on you." Kim finished with tears in her eyes.  
  
Tommy walked over to Kim and got on his knees in front of her, "Kim you could of told me. I want to  
help you, please let me help." Kat watched this and joined Tommy, "Kim he is right. Tommy had a right  
to know that he is the father." Kim looked Kat died in the eyes, "So you can take my baby like Tommy?"  
Kim got up and grab the table by the TV. "Oh man that hurt." Tommy was right by her side. "Kim breath   
slow and deep breathes."   
  
"Kat I am sorry to snap at you." Kim said. "Its okay Kim. You are just in labor." Kat said. Tommy got a   
scarey look on his face, "Labor, how can you tell?" "This, her water broke." Kat said pointing to the   
bed. "Lets get her to the hosptial then." Billy said helping Adam and Rocky with Kim. Aisha and Kat   
grab a baby bag Kim had packed and Kat grabed Tommy's arm. "You will be needed daddy. Tommy   
you belong with Kim and now she is haveing your baby. I wanted to tell you this but I meet someone else." Kat said.  
  
Tommy smiled and asked, "Who is it? Are you happy with him?" Kat answered, "Yes I am and his name   
is Billy Crantson." Tommy stuttered, "Billy?"   
  
Next thing was heard was Kim's screams for Tommy, "Tommy where are you?" Tommy ran out the door  
followed by Kat. "I am here Kim. I am right here where I belong." Tommy said kissing her forehead.  
"You told him?" Billy asked and Kat nodded. "Lets go guys." Rocky spoke up and then they all where   
on there way to the hopstial. One white jeep followed by a red truck.  
  
  
This is the end for now. Thanks for Bouldar for being my beta reader and friend.  
  
  
  
  



	2. New Bundle-Birth of Tommy and Kims Baby

Disclaimers are in Chapter 1.  
  
Speical decitation to my father that is now with the Angels in Heaven. Elmer "Jack" Cooper August 27, 1924 to June 19, 2001  
  
  
I am back....Hears moans and sighs.....I know I know, I cant get away from Tommy and Kim haveing kids.  
They are not going to be married for awhile. There will be a problem that happens causeing three freinds to become even closer than they were.  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Chapter 2-New Bundle  
  
They pulled into the hopstial parking lot. Adam jumped out of Rocky's truck to tell them his friend   
was in labor outside. A nurse follows Adam back out with a wheelchair to get Kim and take to the 3rd  
floor with everyone right behind her.  
  
"The waiting room is over there. I need the father to follow me and one of you to fill this out?"   
the nurse said. Kat took the clipboard and pen with Billy's help they filled it out. Meanwhile Tommy  
was right beside Kim holding her hand as they wheeled her into a room in the Labor and Delivery   
area of the hosptial.  
  
They put Kim on a bed and lefted out. Tommy and Kim was alone waiting for the doctor to come.  
The door open relieving not the doctor but Billy. "How are you doing Kim?" Billy asked watcing Tommy  
wipe sweat of Kim's forehead. "Well Billy we are waiting on the doctor to check her out." Tommy   
responsed. "Tommy I feel the baby. Its coming now!" Kim yelled out.  
  
The lights started to flicker off and on and then there was a loud boom. It went dark and there where  
some louds noises coming from the outside of Kim's room. Tommy and Billy went to check it out. The door   
was blocked by something. Then Kat came over Billy's commiuetor and Tommy went back over to Kim.  
"Its okay Kim. I am sure they are working on the problem right now." Tommy said trying to calm him   
and Kim down.  
  
"I feel the baby's head Tommy!" Kim said..."Billy get over here now!" Tommy yelled out. Billy ran over to  
his best friends sides and checked Kim(yeap looked at her). "This baby is coming now." Billy said calmily.  
"WHAT? We need they doctor and nurses." Tommy was getting totally freaked out. "Calm down Tommy.  
We have to deliever the baby Kim. Can you push on your next contraction?" Billy asked. Kim just nodded  
cause she trusted Billy.  
  
"What can I do?" Tommy asked like a losted child. "Just help her through her breathing and hold her hand  
Tommy. Be here for her calm and collective." Billy resposnd. Tommy nodded and took Kims hand.  
  
"KIM PUSH!" Billy said. The contraction hit Kim and she pushed with everything she had. "Thats my girl  
Kim you can do this." Tommy said cheering Kim on. "Okay stop Kim." Billy said. Kim stoped and rested.  
Waiting for the next contraction.  
  
15 mins later, but seemed like forever. Kim and Tommy was hearing the cries of there new baby girl.  
  
Kim was holding the baby when rescue workers got through and Billy and Tommy where standing by Kim looking at the baby. "Is everyone alright?" Kims doctor said. "Yes thanks to Billy and of course  
Tommy." Kim said cooing at the baby. "You two get checked out and we will check mom and baby out  
and in 20 mins. You and your friends can come and see her in her own room." the nurse said and showed  
Tommy and Billy to the waiting room.  
  
Kat and the others saw Billy and Tommy walk out and run over to them. "Are you two okay? How is Kim  
and the baby?" Aisha asked worried about them. Billy looked at them, "We are fine and Kim and the  
baby are fine too."...."Yeah thanks to you Billy. If it wasnt for you Kim and my daughter could of died."  
  
"Its a girl!" Aisha was jumping up and down. And the nurse at the nurse's station, "Please be quietier."  
"I am sorry. Excuse me." Aisha said. "Congrats Tommy." Rocky and Adam both said. "How is Kim, litrelly  
Tommy?" Kat questioned.  
  
Tommy looked at Kat, "She is tried. And admazing at the same time. How she was when she was delievering  
the baby was admazing." Tommy said and had a huge smile on his face, "I am a father. I have a little girl."  
Tommy was standing up like a proud peacock. When his parents and Kim's father, step-mother and her mother and step-father showed up. Kat had called them. "Is Kim alright? Is the baby alright?" Kim's   
mother asked.  
  
Tommy looked at them, "She and the baby are fine. Its was a minor explosion in the heating system." Tommy's parents hugged him and smiled, "So what do we have a granddaughter or grandson?" Tommy's  
dad questioned him. "You all have a beatiful granddaughter." Tommy replied when the nurse showed up, "Tommy Oliver?" "Thats me." Tommy said to the nurse. "Miss Hart is asking for you right now, the others will be able to come and vist tomorrow." The others said their good-byes, but Tommy's parnets and Kim's parents went into the waiting room to sit and talk about the sistution now before them.  
  
Tommy followed the nurse to Kim's room and he walks in, "Hello beatiful. How are my two favortie girls  
doing?" Tommy said with a big grin on his face. Kim looked up, "We are doing fine and how is daddy doing?" "Just fine mommy." Tommy smiled and took the small newborn into his arms and sat in the chair   
by Kim.  
  
  
Part two done. Any ideas for the girls name? I hope you like this chapter. It will be a few weeks   
untill I get the next one out. Sorry. ~*Teri*~  
  



	3. Going Home Nameing the Baby

Disclaimers in Chapter 1  
  
My notes: Thanks to all that suggested names. I am not going to tell the name you have to read  
and find out yourselves. And thanks for being patience with me. ~*Hugs and Kisses to all*~  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Going Home Nameing the Baby  
  
Kim waited to be wheeled outside the hosptial to Tommy's jeep to go home with Tommy. She  
held their daughter so careing and loving. Kim had her dressed in a light pink and white  
dress set Kat had brought for the baby.  
  
"Who's ready to go home?" Tommy asked and on key their daughter voiced her answer. "Okay  
then lets get you two out of here and home." Tommy said smileing has the nurse came in to  
wheel Kim and the baby outside. Tommy was carrying the balloons outside and him and Billy  
load that into Billy's car.  
  
Tommy slowly with the nurse's help put the baby in the car seat and then helped Kim in the   
jeep. He put Kim's seat belt on and then got in and cranked it up and lefted followed by  
Billy and Kat to Tommy's house. Waiting there at the house was there friends and family  
waiting to welcome the baby home.  
  
Kim turned the radio on to some soft and slow music, it instantly lubled the baby to sleep.  
And falls asleep herself. After another 20 mins they arrived at his house and Tommy   
gentlely woke Kim up, "Kim we are here beatiful." Tommy smiled as she woke up and suck   
her tonuge at him. "Is she still asleep?" Kim asked and Tommy nodded.  
  
"Get the balloons and all that unload then come back for us." Kim said and with Billy helping  
Tommy had it unload in 10 minutes. When he came bacl out with Billy and Kat was standing  
there, "Shh she and the baby are asleep." So Tommy carefully undid Kim's seatbelt and picked  
her up out of the jeep and carried her inside followed by Billy carrying the car seat and Kat  
watching Billy like a hawk.  
  
Tommy took Kim upstairs and laid her in his bed and covered her up. When he got back downstairs  
Kat was placeing the baby in the bassient and his and Kim's parents were augreing about custody   
of the baby.   
  
Ater 15 mins for conest augreing nobody noticed Kim come down the stairs, "Like hell you are   
takeing me and Tommy's baby to Paris. And for your info, me and Tommy are going to raise the  
baby." Kim was pissed off and everyone knew it. "Beatiful calm down please." Tommy asked.  
She nodded and walked to the bassient and picked up their daughter. She walked past her  
parents and grab Tommy's hand and walked upstairs.  
  
They walked into Tommy's room, shut the door and locked it. "Tommy I am sorry, but they are not takeing  
our child from us." Tommy saw the fear in her eyes, "Dont worry Kim, nobody and I mean nobody   
is takeing her away from us." Tommy took the tiny baby from Kim and put her in the other bassient  
in their room. Kim started to write in the baby book and when she got to the name of the baby she  
stoped.  
  
"How about Christine Morgan?" Kim asked. "I like it" Tommy responded. So Kim wrote Christine   
Morgan Hart in the baby book. Then she called the hosptial and talked to the doctor and they   
got it on record. And the doctor told her how they would change it when her and Tommy get  
married.  
  
Kim hung up with the doctor to notice Tommy makeing cooing noises at the baby, "Oh know I   
got two babys." Kim giggled and Tommy walked over to her and kissed her and they both laid  
down to take a long nap.  
  
  
End of chapter 3. I know its short. Like it? Hate it? Review anyway. And to the one that wrote   
it would be werid for Billy and Kat together. You can have your own opioin, but I think they  
would of made a cute couple. Later all ~*Teri*~  
  



	4. Going to Court

Disclaimers in Chapter 1  
  
I would like to thank all of you that has suppoerted me in all my stories and a speical  
thanks to Morgan and Bouldar. I am sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Got so many story  
ideas going through my head its not funny. Also I am not a judge or attonery so dont jump   
me if some of the terms are not right. Thanks for the idea Morgan.  
******************************************************************************  
Going to Court   
  
Tommy got ready to go to court. Alot of stuff was going through is mind....He was  
praying to God that him and Kim didnt lose their daughter. He was finally was jolted  
out of his thoughts by Kim's sweet voice. "Tommy, are you ready yet?"  
  
"Yeah Kim I am ready." Tommy said. He looked at Kim with loveing eyes and grabed  
her hands. Then he got down on one knee, took something out of his pocket. "Kim,  
will do the honor of being my wife?"   
  
Kim stood there in complete shock she didnt know what to say. Finally she cleared her  
throat and answered, "Yes Tommy I will marry you." Tommy didnt say another   
word he just slipped the ring on Kim's finger and kissed her with so much passion.  
  
Tommy's mom and dad stood inside Tommy's doorway and was smileing. "About time  
you asked her son." Tommy's dad said. Then his mom picked up Christine and went   
downstairs with her husband to wait for Tommy and Kim to finish getting ready.  
  
Two hours later  
The Olivers and Kim sat on one side of the court room, while Kim's mom and   
step-father sat on the other side. As they waited for the judge to come back   
with the decsion.   
  
Kim had a flashback of the past hour and half...There was yelling, cussing, Kim's  
mom accussing Tommy of rapeing Kim and Kim setting the record striaght about  
that night.  
  
**Flashback**  
"He took advangte of my daughter." Kim's mother scream. "They are to young to   
be raseing a child!" She contuied, Kim couldnt believe what her mom was saying,  
"How can you say that about Tommy?" Kim stood up in tears, "I thought you  
liked him?" Tommy didnt say anything he just took Kim into his arms and comforted  
her.  
**End Flasback**  
  
20 mins later  
The judge returned from his chambers, "I have put alot of thought into my decsion.  
Tommy and Kimberly please stand and come up here." They both stood up and walked  
up to the judges stand. Then the judge called their parents up there.  
  
"My decsion is in favor of Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart. I want you two to  
take parenting classes. I also will have you comeing in once a month so I can talk  
with you and see how you are doing. And Tommy take care of these two beatiful  
ladies." Tommy nodded to the judge. "Thats the ruleing of this court. Oh on a personal  
note if you need someone to perform the wedding let me know." Kim looked at Judge  
Richards, "Yes we will let you know. And thank you." Kim walked over and took  
Christine from Tommy. She kissed her forehead and picked up her baby bag.  
  
Kim's mom walked up to her, "She is beatiful like her mommy." and she walked out of   
Kim's life for the time being. "Lets go home guys." Mr. Oliver said and they all lefted  
and ended up at the Youth Center where there was a parting waiting for Kim and Tommy.  
  
Kim justed watched everyone conent on holding her and Tommy's daughter all night.  
Tommy sited next to them and took his daughter, "How is daddy's princess? Christine   
Morgan beening good for mommy?" Tommy laughed at the face she made at him. "Oh Kim   
she needs to be changed." Kim didnt take her and handed Tommy the baby bag, "Sorry   
Tommy its your turn."  
  
Tommy pretend to pout as he to Christine to change her.  
  
They finally made it home around 11:30 pm. The baby was sleeping and Kim was about  
there. So everyone said their "Good Nights" and went into their rooms. Tommy's parents   
watched them, "They are going to be just fine." Tommy's dad nodded in agreement  
and they went to bed  
  
When Kim and Tommy got to their room. Tommy laid Christine in the baby bed and   
put alittle blanket over her. Then he made his way to his and Kim's bed. "What are you  
thinking about beatiful?" Kim was snapped out of her daydream, "Oh just our wedding."  
Tommy said and changed into a tank top and shorts and Kim put on her nightie.  
  
They said their "Good Nights" and "I love you's" then drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
Chapter 4 done.....So how did you like it? Hope to have the next chapter out sooner. ~*Teri*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
